


Sparked - Deleted Scenes

by MasterKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: A collection of scenes and snippets that weren't included in the final version of Sparked, or were rewritten.Might have a totally different atmosphere than the final version, extra character development, etc. Gives a glimpse into the writing process.Not recommended on its own, but as extras for anyone reading the Sparked series. Should mostly be spoiler free if you're caught up on Sparked, any exceptions will be noted.





	1. Ch 3 Original Pack Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826264) by [MasterKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original version I wrote of the pack meeting that takes place at the beginning of chapter 3. I ended up rewriting it because it didn't reflect Stiles' distracted state. However, because of that, it includes some interesting observations, etc.

By the time the end of the week rolled around, Stiles was starting to get back to his early levels of being pent up. They'd decided to hold a pack meeting, which mostly revolved around Derek and Scott and the transition of alpha status in the pack. Derek was going to be leaving to take Cora back to South America, and would be there for a while to run an errand, which made the true alpha anxious.

"I should be back by the full moon if you're worried."

"What about what Deaton said about the Nemeton? That's it's going to bring new supernatural creatures here?"

"You're the alpha of a pack now, Scott. Use that." Scott looked skeptically at who would be remaining when Derek and Cora were gone. As far as he knew, himself, Isaac, and Peter were the only werewolves, Stiles and Allison were human, and Lydia might as well be human when it came to fighting.

"We have a new Code: _We protect those who cannot protect themselves_. If someone or some _thing_ supernatural comes through here that's a threat, my dad and I will fight with you, pack or not," Allison piped in. Scott gave a relieved breath and nodded. Having another, more experienced, hunter on their side would help, and the change to the Code made Scott a little relaxed that he wouldn't have to be as worried about getting on the wrong side of Chris as well.

Stiles could see Derek's eyebrows lower a fraction skeptically, which was probably because having an ethical Code wasn't enough when the Argents had a history of breaking it. Even Allison had been easily manipulated by both Kate and Gerard into attacking innocents. Only time would tell, but Stiles wasn't sure if Derek would ever fully be able to get past what Kate did. However, the Argents' position with the pack was in Scott's hands now, and Derek seemed prepared to respect that.

Stiles wondered how deeply the instinct to obey and submit to the alpha ran, and if it was affecting Derek not saying anything. The ability to take away someone's free will was something Scott would have to be careful of. _And he would have to be cautious of around Peter_ , Stiles reminded himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [rewritten version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11826264/chapters/27531381) that was published


	2. Missed Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch of snippets and dialogue written (usually when I'm in bed ready to go to sleep XD ) Most of them I've managed to work in when the written story caught up, but some of them didn't fit in.
> 
> This is between Stiles and Peter, and refers to their car conversation in ch 1. It's possible I might be able to apply something similar at a later date, but I think the time has passed for referring to that particular conversation. In any case, it's not particularly spoilery.

"I have a hard time believing you have nothing to say, Stiles."

"Oh, I have things I could say. The sarcastic remarks are there. But they seem more inappropriate since our heart to heart."

"I think a heart to heart implies it going both ways."

"Nah, it went from your heart to mine," Stiles said, patting his own chest and faking a very movie-esque, on-the-verge-of-tears look.


End file.
